


Contingency Plan 3-6-Alpha-Alpha

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plans, based of a tumblr post, i dunno, it's mostly fluff, southerner!will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had a plan. A really really good one. It was excellent. And than Will had to go and be adorable and make Nico throw his whole plan out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contingency Plan 3-6-Alpha-Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> kinda based off of that tumblr post about two gay cowboys and 'do you want to be my partner, partner?'.

        Truth be told, it wasn’t supposed to go this way. Nico had a plan; a good one. _Annabeth_ had said so. It was super romantic and all of Will’s friends and siblings had agreed that Will would love it.

        Then Will had to go and be absolutely adorable and screw everything up.

        Screw you Will. Nico had _typed_ his excellent plan up. He had multiple contingency plans. His contingency plans had contingency plans. He had code-words for every single plan and everyone had a codename; complicated codenames that really made no sense. It was perfect. _Percy_ could go through the Worst Case Scenario without screwing up or fighting with Jason.

        Then Will had to invite Nico to his ranch (an actual real life ranch!) and to meet his mom (cue nearly puking). From that moment on Nico knew he was eternally screwed.

        The thing was: Will was _so damn happy_. He was smiling the whole way there. He smiled all day long. They watched The Fault in Our Stars, and he was _still_ smiling, although it was rather watery. He even smiled when they mucked out the stalls!

        And a happy Will means an adorable Will which means Nico starts suffering from oh-no-my-brain-is-melting-itis. That wasn’t good because it meant Nico was going to forget the plan. Which he did. Epically.

        They were standing by the paddock fence and one of the younger horses had trotted up to them. Will had started cooing over her (him?). Then she hit Will’s actual, real live cowboy hat with her nose, nearly knocking it off and Will laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

        “Gods, you’re adorable.” Nico muttered. It wasn’t really fair how one person had the power to turn Nico, _the Ghost King_ , into mush.

        Will straightened, his eyes widening. “Did you just call me adorable?” he asked, sounding disbelieving.

        “No?” Nico tried. Will raised an eyebrow.

        “Oh for Zeus’s sake!” Nico cursed. “I had a plan!” Will frowned, but not in an ‘I’m-mad’ way but more in a ‘look-at-me-I’m-an-adorable-puppy’ sort of way.

        “You’re doing it again!” Nico threw his hands up in defeat. “Okay, Contingency Plan 3-6-Alpha-Alpha,” he decided. He turned to Will, ignoring the flush that was spreading on his own cheeks. “Give me your hat.” he ordered.

        “What?” Will was currently the picture of adorable confusion, which wasn’t really helping Nico’s every-part-of-my-body-is-turning-to-mush problem.

        “Just give me the hat. Please.” he added. Will reached up and handed Nico his hat.    

        It was a little too big (stupid Will) but that was fine. He only had to wear it for a bit.

        “Just…don’t laugh at me.” Nico ducked his head.

        “Of course not,” Will promised, his expression softening.

        Nico took a deep breath and looked up at Will through his eyelashes. “Would you like to be my partner, partner?” he asked, in a truly horrible southern accent.

        Will gave a little laugh. “You dork,” he muttered fondly. “You little dork, get over here.” He pulled Nico in for a bone crushing hug.

        “Wha’ are you doin’?” Nico asked, his voice muffled by Will’s shirt.

        “I’m hugging ya.” Will said simply. Nico made a ‘no-duh’ noise in the back of his throat. Will laughed.

        “You could’ve just asked.” he said.

        “I had a plan.” Nico grumbled. “It was a brilliant plan. You would have loved my plan. It was perfect.”

        Will kissed the top of Nico’s head and Nico froze. “You didn’t have to go over the top for me, you know.”

        Nico made a half-grumbling-half-whining noise that sounded a lot like, “but I wanted to.”

        “Yes, I would love to be your ‘partner’.”

        Inside, Nico was screaming. His plan had been shredded and tossed into the air as confetti as a large sign that said, “YOU FINALLY DID IT AND HE SAID YES OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!!!!” unfurled. On the outside, his arms were around Will’s neck and his mouth was too preoccupied with Will’s to do anything else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr?](probablypartiallyinsane.tumblr.com) i'm accepting prompts.


End file.
